


Purifying Flames

by Welsper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon, Dubious Consent, Guro, Inflation, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: How far will you go to protect your friends?





	Purifying Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joan_of_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Dark/gifts).



“It’s an incubus!”

Rin narrowed his eyes at the monster before them – it was huge. While its upper half looked like a beautiful man, there was a writhing mass of tentacles and tendrils underneath the torso, reminiscent of a necrophager. Their team of exorcists had been sent on a mission to figure out an epidemic of disease and death of young women around Okayama. Ryuji and Rin were investigating an abandoned building believed to be the possible base of the demon responsible. They had just found it.

“An incubus? What… you mean, like…?” Rin made a motion of putting his right index finger into a hole formed by his left thumb and index finger and Ryuji slapped him over the head.

“This isn’t funny, this one is old and powerful! I know a fatal verse but it won’t work until it’s weakened.”

“Weakened? No problem!” The shock wave from Rin suddenly releasing his flames and charging at the demon almost knocked Ryuji over. The ceiling crumbled as Rin hacked away at the demon that defended itself with tendrils and tentacles.

“Gh… stop it, you moron!”

Ryuji shielded his eyes from falling debris.

“If it gets out and to Kamiki and Moriyama…! We have to do it on our own, in here! Without destroying everything!” Ryuji brought his hands together and tried to think of a spell that would keep the incubus in here with them until they could exorcise it. An incubus could usually only draw power from sapping the spiritual energy of women and if it got out and managed to get hold of two girls as powerful and attuned to the spirits as Shiemi and Izumo were, they’d be in deep trouble.

“I’ll set up a barrier, so try not to destroy everything until I can contain it!”

“Gotcha!” Rin gave him a thumbs-up with that ridiculously bright smile of his as he evaded one tentacle before being slammed into the wall by the next one that came from behind him.

“And try not to get killed either!” While Rin was distracting the incubus, Ryuji set up a barrier spell that would keep the incubus in here with them – until the caster died, at least.

“But what kind of incubus is that anyway? Don’t they seduce people and stuff?” Rin shouted out.

“Who’d get seduced by _that_?”

“It’s his true form! Incubi are shapeshifters! We’re men, so I guess it doesn’t care!”

“That’s right… you men bore me… so just be gone!”

A writhing mass of tentacles shot forward at Bon who was keeping the barrier up.

“Bon!”

Rin dove forward and put himself as a shield between Bon and the demon. He slashed away at the attacking tendrils, but one got hold of his sword. Losing his grip, it clattered to the ground and slid away.

“Gah...” Rin looked down on his body, his eyes widening in terror as he stared at a gaping wound in his side. He felt wet blood stain his clothes and drip down his legs before it pooled on the ground.

“Something like this… is nothing,” Rin managed to get out. His regenerative powers were already setting in, but a wound that size would take some time and the battle wasn’t over.

“Huh… Seems you won’t die so easily, will you?” Rows of sharp teeth were revealed behind the normal human face as the demon grinned.

“Good. That means I can have my fun with you. I prefer women, but when do you get the chance to defile a prince?”

Rin gasped as the incubus grabbed his tail and yanked. The odd feeling made him lose his concentration for a moment which the demon used to wrap a tentacle around Rin’s ankles and lift him off the ground.

“Let him go you bastard!”

“Stop, Bon! Don’t let the barrier go down, I’ll handle this!”

“Oh, you’ll handle me alright,” the incubus snarled and licked his lips. Rin struggled to at least get upright from his position as he felt air on his skin – the demon had started to rip his clothing apart.

“What are you doing?!”

“So innocent… not for much longer.”

The demon’s hands and tentacles were all over Rin and he felt smaller tendrils play with his ears in ways that made him shudder.

“Stop,” Rin gasped. He squirmed in the incubi’s grip, trying to recoil from the touch, but it was everywhere, on his skin, tugging at his tail, caressing his chest and torso and ears and horrified, Rin felt his own cock harden.

“I cannot lay with human women as I truly am… but you, you can take it, can’t you?”

Rin trashed to get away, but it was no use. With a cry, he heard the bones in his left leg splinter and crack as the demon broke it to warn him from further struggling. He moaned lowly as he felt something press against his hole.

A wail tore from Rin’s throat when he felt one of the demon’s large cocks shove into him, the only thing to make it a little easier being his own half-dried blood from his gut wound. With widening eyes, Rin stared at his stomach, bulging as the demon filled him.

“Ah...” Tears streamed down Rin’s face, from pain and disgust and lust, all muddled together, overwhelming his mind.

Rin whimpered as the demon stared fucking him, he wanted to run and make it stop but he also felt his hips meeting the thrusts. His nerves were ravaged by the incubus’ magic and even though he hated himself for it, he couldn’t resist the heat spreading through his body.

“Y-you’re gonna tear me aah-apart,” Rin cried as the demon filled him deeper and harder, adding more tentacles as if it wanted to shove its whole being inside him. Horrified, Rin watched his belly distend beneath his ribs, squirming inside him as they ripped him open while fucking him.

Saliva dripped down Rin’s chin and his eyes went out of focus as the torture went on. He felt like a ragdoll in the incubus’ grip as it used his body as it pleased, shoving inside him again and again. Maybe they liked to seduce women, but Rin was nothing more than a fucktoy to the demon. Rin’s toes curled as the demon tore at his tail, nearly ripping it off while lifting the rest of his body into the other direction with deep, harsh thrusts.He sobbed as he felt a tendril go inside his ear canal, as the other ear was nearly ripped off his head as the demon threw him around however it wanted to.

“You’ve pleased me, Satan’s son, I’ll grant you a gift,” the incubus groaned as he pistoned in and out of Rin.

“No,” Rin whimpered as he felt hot sticky seed spurt inside him, filling him up, some of the hot liquid running out of his down his legs when his body couldn’t contain any more of it. Hot tears dripped down his cheek from the humiliation as the feeling ripped a shameful orgasm out of him.

“But we are far from done… unless you’d like your friend to share in our delights?” The demon’s eyes darted towards Bon, who had went white in the face but had kept the barrier up all the same.

“D-don’t touch Bon, you bastard,” Rin muttered.

“You’re stronger than him, Rin! You can defeat him!” Ryuji screamed.

“Didn’t you want to beat Satan?! This guy’s nothing!”

Ryuji’s word ripped Rin out of his haze. His eyes opened slowly. The incubi tightened his grip on his limbs again as he felt Rin’s muscles flex, threatening to break them again. But this time, the bones withstood. Rin’s body would not yield to him again.Bon was right. He _was_ stronger than that. He had to be stronger than anyone if he wanted to defeat Satan. How could he have let this demon go so far? Anger spread through him and Rin looked into the demon’s eyes, blue flames and hatred staring right into its ugly soul.

“You think… you can just have your way with me? Break me? I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES!”

Rin felt rage burn in him as his flames grew higher and brighter. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room as the demon’s tentacles recoiled from inside him and loosened their grip on his limbs. The ones not fast enough got burnt and fell to the ground, twitching as Rin went at them.

Ryuji coughed as smoke spread through the room and the heat of Rin’s flames reached him.

Out of the corner of his burning eyes, Rin spotted Bon and a wave of terror washed over him. He had almost killed his friend! No, he could do it, the way he had done against the Impure King, and all the times after that… he could burn whatever threatened his friends only.

_Control your flames...This power isn’t meant to destroy… it’s meant to protect! And now I have to protect Bon and my friends_

“Bon, now!”

Ryuji grinned as he felt the warmth of Rin’s flames wash over him, gently engulfing him. It didn’t burn him, unlike the incubus that was trashing in pain. Now, the demon was weakened enough the fatal verse should destroy it once and for all.

“This is for what you did to my friend!” Ryuji shouted and brought his hands together.

“ _O_ _n san zan zan saku sowaka!”_

A bonechilling screech echoed through the room as Ryuji’s spell struck the demon and the last unburnt tentacles stopped movement, the human body on top slumping over. The floor shock as the massive demon fell.

“Rin!” Ryuji jumped forward and caught the nephilim in his arms as he fell along with the demon, exhaustion and physical trauma finally getting to him.

“You could have died,” Ryuji whispered as he held Rin’s trembling body in his arms. He was warm, hot even, but even skin to skin, the blue flames still did not burn him.

“And you would have died for sure! Or Shiemi, or Izumo or Konekomaru… anyone! I couldn’t let that happen.” Rin grinned brightly at Ryuji.

“Look!” He waved his arms around, the wounds on his body quickly healing. “I’ll be fine, Bon! Really! Let’s just go back to everyone.”

“We don’t want you to die either! Or get hurt at all, you moron! You’re our friend! No matter how much you joke or smile or laugh it away, I know it still hurts! Don’t just say you’re fine and do the same damn thing every time!”

“I’ll just regenerate! I always do!”

Ryuji bit his lip and leaned his forehead against Rin’s. The other man looked up at him, confused.

“But what if one day, you don’t…? What would I do then? If that thing had killed you like this, how would I explain that to Yukio-sensei? To Shiemi? To everyone?” He hugged Rin to himself. “How would _I_ live with myself?”

Rin looked up at him a little dumbfounded but then smiled and hugged him back.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful with yourself. It’s no good if you die just to protect me… I wouldn’t want to survive like that! If you die that way, I’ll beat you up!”

Rin laughed, tears at the corners of his eyes. That Bon didn’t want him to be hurt made him so happy.

“I promise.”

For a while, Ryuji just held Rin in his arms and neither of them said anything. Rin’s flames kept burning, restoring his body, healing his wounds. Soon he looked as if the incubus had never made him his plaything.

“I still feel so weird...”

“No shit, after what happened. Just don’t move, I’ll call Yukio-sensei and the others and we’ll get you treated,” Bon muttered, carefully running his hand over Rin’s back after hesitating for a moment. He bit his lip as he felt Rin pressing into the gentle touch. His skin felt so soft… Ryuji felt colour rise to his cheeks. What was wrong with him? How could he think things like this after what that thing had done to Rin?

“No… I’m not _hurt_ ,” Rin said, his voice low and raspy. The sound went straight to Ryuji’s cock, to his horror. Not that Rin fared any better. As he was still cradling Rin’s naked body in his arms, Ryuji could feel the nephilim’s hard dick press into his side.

“Fuck...” Ruyji felt his mind swim, his body’s temperature rise and his grip on Rin tighten.

“Must be from the last remnants of the incubus,” Ryuji slurred.

It must be all over the air, released him the demon’s body before the rest of it burned away and died.

_Fuck._

Within moments, they were all over each other, hard bodies pressing against each other as they rubbed their cocks together. Moaning lowly, Ryuji grabbed Rin’s cheeks and when Rin made no movement no stop him, pressed one finger inside him, then two and three.

“H-hurry,” Rin whimpered as he fucked himself on Ryuji’s fingers. He just needed to feel connected to him somehow, some way, any way at all.

Rin gasped as Ryuji pulled him into his lap, his friend’s cock slipping deep inside him. It felt amazing. After adjusting to the feeling for a moment, Rin started moving on him, slamming down on Ryuji’s cock with every hip movement. His tail curled freely, waving about, brushing over his own chest and Ryuji’s legs.

“Oh fuck,” Rin moaned as Ryuji grabbed it after a while and let his hand run over it.

“Does that… feel good?” Ryuji asked carefully, gently tugging at it. Rin’s cock jolted and was dripping pre-come – he was close.

“Yeah,” Rin nodded, his glassy eyes looking down on his friend, full of honest lust and warmth.

“Don’t stop...”

Rin’s grip on Bon’s shoulders tightened as he moved up and down on him, moaning and wailing quietly. A shudder went through his body as his friend touched one of his long ears, massaging the folds and gently playing with it.

“Fuck me harder, Bon,” Rin whimpered. “Please… I need to feel you.”

He wanted to replace all those awful memories with Bon inside him, around him, above him. Bon’s warmth against his own, Bon’s hands over his body, his cock deep inside him.

“I’m right here,” Ryuji whispered against his neck as he drove into Rin again and again and again, desperate to get closer, deeper, to be more connected to the other man.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he declared.

Rin was so close and when he felt Bon’s hard cock ram against his sweet spot with one deep thrust, he came with a loud scream, seed splattering over the other’s chest. Ryuji felt shaking arms wrap around his neck as Rin pressed against him, so desperate to get closer to him.

“I wanna feel you in me,” Rin moaned. Ryuji could only answer with a groan and put Rin on his back again. After two, three more hard thrusts it was over for him too. He spent himself deep inside the Rin, his name on his lips.

Panting, they looked at each other. Slowly, Ryuji lowered his head. Swallowing, Rin met him halfway there and unsure and tenderly, their lips met. The miasma has dissipated from the air and all that was left were their honest feelings. It was a slow and careful kiss, and their fingers tangled along with their tongues who gently pressed against each other, exploring and learning. They pulled back after a while and Ryuji laid down, resting his head against Rin’s shoulder. For a long while, they laid there, not saying anything, their bodies still connected. Lazy hands ran over tired muscles and sweaty skin. Finally, Bon rolled off Rin, who was reluctant to let him go.

“This is all wrong,” Rin declared as they laid next to each other, their chests heaving and their bodies wet with sweat and sperm. “Totally backwards! We should have gone… on a… on a date first!” Rin’s face was red from embarrassment and now Ryuji’s was too. Now this is what he felt ashamed about? He cleared his throat.

“Well… let’s go on a date then. When they find us and we get out of here,” he muttered. He heard shouts in the distance. Their back-up had found their way, probably alerted by Ryuji’s barrier. Slowly, he turned his head towards Rin, and smiles spread on both of their faces.

“Yeah… let’s do that.”

 


End file.
